Wreck it Ralph world
by GothicZoey1024
Summary: it was almost the Wreck it Ralph when Felix was really mad turns Commando Sora,Donald,Goofy and King Mickey went to their world through a portal will they can Felix to snap out of his Commando side will he stay like that forever.


In the Fungeon in Sugar Rush Felix had an angry look on his face.

He was angry because Ralph went Turbo and left the game for Hero's duty for gold medal of heroes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Felix he was so angry

He ripped his strapped his on top of his shirt and wrapped the strap around his head put some black war paint on his cheeks he shot an arrow with a bow.

"It's pay back time I don't know if that's ok with anyone!" "hahahaha." said Felix

He break out of the cell by pulling the bars with his hands when Ralph break into the cell but can't find Felix anywhere.

"Where can Felix be?" wondered Ralph as he looked around the cell and saw bars were broken

"He may have broken the bars of the cell." said Ralph he ran off to find Vanellope Von Schweetz

He broke into Vanellope's cell he broke the chains off of her and get out of the Fungeon.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot." said Ralph

"And?" asked Vanellope

"And a real Numbskull" continued Ralph

"And?" asked Vanellope

"A selfish diaper baby." continued Ralph

"And?" asked Vanellope

"And.. a Stinkbrain." finished Ralph

"The stinkiest brain ever." said Vanellope

"Okay remember you don't have to win just cross that finish line and you'll be real racer." said Ralph while being on Vanellope's fixed kart

"I'm already a racer and I gotta win!" said Vanellope as she drive away to join the race

Vanellope went on the race passed two vehicles and glitched passed the people in front of her.

"All right gotta keep it under control no more gilching."Vanellope said to herself

She was in second place behind King Candy Ralph watched of the finish line.

"Okay kid,Let's finish this without any surprises." said Ralph he was punched in the face

"Ow" whined Ralph as he was holding his face

He looked up and saw Sergeant Calhoun walking towards him with an angry expression on her face.

"I hope you are happy wreck it joker this game is going down and it's all your fault!" said Calhoun "That Cybug you being with you multiply!"

"It died in the chocolate swarp believe me." said Ralph

The Cybugs flow out of nowhere from the underground and started to scare everyone in Sugar Rush.

"You're wrong." said Calhoun as she pulled out her gun

A portal opened a man, a mouse, a duck, and a dog came out of the portal.

"Guys what is this place?" asked the man

"This looking like Litwak's arcade but we're in an arcade called Sugar Rush a racing game." said the mouse

Ralph walking over to them.

"Who are you guys and are you guys okay?" asked Ralph

"Yes, we are okay and my name is Sora and this is Donald,Goofy and King Mickey." said Sora

The Heartless started to appear out of nowhere and was attacking with the Cybugs while Calhoun had her gun in her hands begin to shoot the Cybugs.

"Everyone head to the Game Central Station now!" she said the people of Sugar Rush leading out of the game to the Game Central Station

"Gawrsh I never seen anything like this before." said Goofy

King Mickey saw a blue hat on the ground and picked up the hat.

"Guys I find this hat on the ground." said King Mickey

Ralph saw the hat in shock grabbed the hat out King Mickey's hands.

"This my friend Felix's hat he must have dropped it." said Ralph

"My hat is on my head and I have a wand and I am not scared to use it." said Donald

"Gawrsh I agree with Donald I have a shield I am also not scared to use it." said Goofy

Vanellope raced to the finish line Ralph looked over saw her.

"Bring home kid the finish line's wide open!" said Ralph

Arrow can out of nowhere hit a Heartless and a Cybug in the way of Sora,Donald,King Mickey,Goofy and Ralph.

Sora went over picked up the arrow of the ground.

"Where did this arrow came from?" asked Sora as held the arrow in his hand

"I forget to introduce my myslef my name is Ralph and this is Vanellope." said Ralph

"Well nice to meet you Ralph and Vanellope." said Donald

King Mickey looked at the finish line and saw a Cybug and Heartless destroying the finish line and took out his keyblade and took down the Cybug and Heartless.

"Whoa what was that?" asked Ralph as he looked at the keyblade in King Mickey's hand

"That was King Mickey's keyblade Sora has one too." said Goofy

Another arrow has shot from someone.

"Oh gosh who keeps on leaching those arrows at us." said King Mickey

Vanellope was racing to the finish line while the Heartless and Cybug she crashed into lollipops.

"No!" said Ralph as him and Sora ran to Vanellope to help her out of the lollipops

"Kid,Kid are you okay?" asked Ralph

" I'm fine,I'm fine let's finish this race." said Vanellope

They started to push the lollipops out of the way they looked and saw the Cybugs and the Heartless are still destroying the finish line.

"Oh my heartless." said Sora

"Come on we gotta get of here!" said Ralph

"But I don't cross the finish line." said Vanellope

"There is no finish line!" said Ralph

They were surrounded by Cybug and Heartless King Mickey used his keyblade,Donald used his magic and Goofy used his shield to defend the Heartless of coming to them at the same moment Sora also used his keyblade to defend Ralph,Vanellope and Calhoun to fight the Cybug and Turbo.(back there when Vanellope was attacked by King Candy she glitched revealed the be Turbo.)

A shadow was standing near with a bow and arrow shot towards a Heartless and Cybug in the path Sora looked over and saw the shadow but it jumped away.

"Hey come back here now!" said Sora

"What is it Sora?" asked Calhoun

"There was a shadow over there with bow and arrow shot an arrow to the Heartless and the Cybug in out way and it just disappear out of my sight when I saw the shadow for a moment." said Sora

" What are you guys waiting for let's go follow the shadow." said Donald

The gang followed the shadow and saw Turbo and the shadow fighting each other when Ralph looked a little closer to the shadow and saw a familiar face.

Vanellope and Calhoun was shocked also was Goofy,Donald and King Mickey.

"Felix is that you?" asked Ralph as he walked closer to Felix

Sora saw the bow and arrow that Felix has in his hand the bandana around the head war paint on the cheeks

"Oh gosh Felix must have turned into a commando side of himself!" said King Mickey

"Fix-It had turned into a commando side right?" sked Calhoun as she secretly loved his commando side

"I think the King's right guys." said Donald

"I agree with you, Donald." said Goofy puts a hand on Donald's shoulder

Felix was fighting Turbo had his hand out he moved the bow from his back to his hand.

Ralph looked where the bow was before it was before it moved to Felix's hand and realized that Felix used some sort of telekinesis power to do it.

In the next footage Turbo was nearly hit by a moving go-kart but Felix used his telekinesis ability to control the direction of the go-kart just by using a shoving movement of his hand.

He also put his hands on his head to send psychic waves to Turbo.

"What in the gumdrops was that?" asked Vanellope

"Felix used some sort of psychic power to hit Turbo." said Sora

"I got my eye on you Turbo." said Felix with his arms crossed

Felix has his bow and arrow out and fired at Turbo with the arrow Turbo get scared and ran to Cola mountain and he fell into the lava and then after a few minutes he died slowly from the fire in the mountain.

Ralph went towards Felix while King Mickey followed behind.

"Felix you need to snap out of this anger and rage you are like me right now!" shouted Ralph as he grabbed Felix by the shoulders

"Gosh Ralph it's like you never seen Felix this mad before." said King Mickey

"Yes your Majesty I never seen him so mad." said Ralph

"Grawsh Donald we can't believe Ralph has never seen Felix get angry and rage like you sometimes around." said Goofy

"Aw phonny I do get ragey sometimes around time." said Donald

Calhoun walked up to Ralph,King Mickey and Felix come down to Felix's level

"Fix-it I am so sorry for yelled to you and being angry ut you fixed my heart from broken and a very fixed one." said Calhoun

She kissed him on the cheek and without noticing the moment Vanellope,Donald and Goofy's jaws dropped.

But Felix don't snap out of his commando side.

He jumped away to a Heartless jumped off it shot an arrow to candy cane tree the other ducked from the arrowed cannonball came towards them the others ducked from the cannonball it came to the flying Heartless and Cybug out of the way.

Felix screams at the others with psychic waves coming out of his head.

"His psychic waves is powerful if we don't stand a challenge Hammer Time will take us down like a fruit roll up!" said Vanellope

Ralph mange to get through the waves to get Felix who gave him an angry look.

"Felix you can't hide of this!" shouted Ralph

He looked at Felix in the eyes.

"You have to return us." said Ralph grabbed Felix's shoulders

"I think he's coming out of it." said Donald

King Mickey looked at Felix saw that he's snapping out of it a little bit.

Goofy throws his shield at Felix's head but Felix used psychic abilities to move the shield back to Goofy knocked him to the ground as Donald used his blizzard spell to freeze Felix with the spell but the spell was also moved back by Felix's psychic power Donald dodged the spell Sora used his fire attack to hurt Felix Ralph was in the way of Sora's attack.

"Ralph move out of the way!" said Sora

"No I won't move out of the way Sora I'm sick of watching people die and I can't just sit back and take it anyone I won't let anyone else got killed not when I can project them!" said Ralph

Sora realized that Ralph was right he fell to his knees.

Goofy,Donald,Calhoun,King Mickey and Vanellope ran to Sora's side.

"Grawsh Sora are you okay?" asked Goofy as he putted a hand on Sora's shoulder

"Ralph is right you guys we can't hurt Felix." said Sora

"How did we get Felix back from his commando side?" asked Vanellope

"Gosh I don't know Vanellope I don't know." said King Mickey

Sora went up to Felix and puts his hands on Felix's shoulders and Sora has a worried look on his face and he then saying somethings to himself manage to talk him about but in a comforting way.

Felix was holding his head in pain like if he was getting flashbacks and memory about his life.

The other backed up in case of Felix attacks them again.

Felix rips off the bandana and removes the black warpaint and snaps his fingers his eyes glowed white as a white light and floated up little the Cybug and the Heartless started notice the light and they died in white light and also the other Heartless and Cybugs as well.

The handyman's outfit has back to normal.

The racer noticed at first then Goofy,Donald,King Mickey,Sora,Calhoun and Ralph.

King Mickey give Felix his hat back he also helped Felix put his hat on his head.

"What in the world just happened to me?" asked Felix as he rubbed his head

Ralph give Felix a hug along with Vanellope and Calhoun

"Felix,brother you are back to normal!" exclaimed Ralph

"What,what do you mean back to normal?" asked Felix

Ralph told Felix everything about his commando side and Calhoun's confession for him and also about Sora,Donald,Goofy and King Mickey.

Calhoun and Felix had their wedding Vanellope and Ralph still remain friends King Mickey,Donald,Goofy and Sora went back to their universe save friends.

The End

.


End file.
